Escape from the Kyln
The Escape from the Kyln was a prison break organized by the combined forces of Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Gamora, and Drax the Destroyer. Background Gamora informed the others that the Collector was her employer, not Ronan the Accuser, and the four agreed to split the payment for the Orb if they could escape. Drax the Destroyer, an inmate, wanted revenge on Ronan for the death of his family. Since Gamora was a known associate of Ronan, Drax attempted to kill her; however, Star-Lord convinced him that Ronan would come for her and that keeping her alive was a better option. Watchtower in the centre of the prison]] Rocket Raccoon discussed with Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot a plan to escape their imprisonment. He told each person what he needed and they tasked themselves to get it; Gamora was to get a guard's arm band and Quill said he would procure a fellow inmate's prosthetic leg. While Rocket was discussing the prison's power source, Groot, without warning, extended himself and pulled it out as Drax watched.Guardians of the Galaxy Escape and Rocket Raccoon attack the prison drones]] As Rocket Raccoon had predicted, Groot's removal of the power source caused the Kyln to switch to emergency power. Star-Lord and Gamora went to their self-appointed tasks. As Groot attempted to hold off the drones, Rocket came to his aid and, with a weapon given to him by Drax the Destroyer, Rocket and Groot managed to hold them off. Meanwhile, Gamora managed to painfully extract a security band from one of the guards while Quill collected the other prisoner's prosthetic leg at the cost of 30,000 Units. With all the items needed, the group entered the watch tower. When Quill put the leg down, Rocket revealed it was just a cruel joke, much to Quill's anger. As the guards began to fire on the watchtower, Rocket, using the security band and battery, managed to shut off all the gravity outside the watchtower and, using the drones, got the group out of the prison area. Retrieving the Walkman goes to retrieve his Walkman]] As the group collected their belongings, Peter Quill had noticed the Mean Guard did not put his Walkman back and went to retrieve it, taking the Orb with him to make sure the others did not leave without him. Having retrieved it by downing the prison guards with his Quad Blasters and knocking out the Mean Guard, Quill found his way back to the ship and the group departed inside the Milano. Aftermath making it to Knowhere]] Ronan the Accuser, Nebula and their Sakaaran Soldiers traveled to the Kyln and noticing that Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot and Rocket Raccoon escaped with the Orb had all the Nova Corps staff, as well as the prisoners inhabiting the Kyln slaughtered. The group eventually arrived on Knowhere, home of Tanaleer Tivan: the Collector, Gamora's intended buyer. However, before they could collect their payment, Tivan's assistant Carina, desperate to escape his abuse, attempted to take the Orb. This, combined with the arrival of Ronan and the Ravagers, resulted in a Skirmish on Knowhere. References Category:Events